


Confessions of Kate Kane

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Crack Fic, Other, Parody, Villain Turned Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Kate Kate confesses her greatest secret by an unexpected enemy. Not for fans of Kate Kane or Batwoman.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Confessions of Kate Kane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> Something I just wanted to let out. Quick warning: Not for fans of Kate Kane or Batwoman.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, Batwoman or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Kate Kane groaned as she came to. She tried to get up on her feet but then realized that her hands were shackled to the floor. Kate tried to recover her thoughts, wondering what was going on as she noticed that she was in an abandoned wing of Arkham Asylum.

It was then, when a dark-haired man in a suit entered. "Kate Kane. It's nice to finally meet you."

Kate stared in shock and disbelief. "Adrian Chase? That… that's impossible, you're supposed to be dead!"

"Well, you can thank the Crisis changes for that. Seriously, they bring back an inferior Wells, with all other Wellses, Harry Wells included, merging with him and ending up in his head, instead of reviving Harry and Jesse? Or Hartley Rathaway again a villain? Idiots." Adrian shook his head and Kate paled.

"If you're going to kill me, then just get it over with." Kate challenged as she got up, showing a brave face.

"No." Adrian shook his head and smirked. "I'm not interested in killing you, Kate. You see, when Oliver killed my father, he helped me discover who I really am. And I'm going to do the same to you."

Kate looked at the smirk on his face, full of insanity, that could compare to her deranged sister now.

* * *

Adrian pulled Kate's head out of the bucket as she gasped for air. "I'm impressed. You lasted quite long. Well, longer than I had expected."

"If you wanna torture me, you're gonna have to do better than that." Kate panted out.

"I am." Adrian smirked. "And the only way for you to stop it, is to confess. I want you to tell me a secret, Kate. I want you to confess to the one thing, that you've been afraid to admit to yourself."

"I don't know what are you talking about!" Kate exploded.

Adrian shrugged. "Fine. You'll come around eventually. Now, where were we?"

Adrian grabbed Kate by the back of her head and shoved her deep into the bucket of water as he started counting seconds.

* * *

When Kate came to, she saw Adrian taping pictures to the wall. "Good, you're awake. Do they look familiar to you?"

"What is this?" Kate demanded.

"Do you remember all these people?" Adrian gestured at the pictures before showing Kate the picture of her stepmother. "Your father's late wife. Your stepmother. Catherine Hamilton-Kane. That was the time, when you let Alice go, when she poisoned and killed Catherine. And time and time again, you let her walk free to kill innocent people."

"I thought I could reach her. I was wrong. And I was close to killing her but I was not going to give Alice the satisfaction of thinking I'm just like her." Kate said.

"And it was then, when you realized that your sister was too far gone and when you lost your family. Your stepmother dead, father framed for her murder and your stepsister broken. You infect every life you touch." Adrian said before notching an arrow. "Confess your secret and all of this ends."

Kate got up on her feet, glaring at Adrian. "Go to Hell."

"I've already been there. And I've come back to send a message to you." Adrian said as he shot Kate in her shoulder and yanked out the arrow. Despite that she had been trained to withstand pain, Kate let out a wail and groaned. "Tell me what you were afraid to tell yourself, Luke, your stepsister, Julie, your father!"

"I don't know what do you want from me!" Kate snapped.

"You taking on the Bat's mantle was just an excuse. You trying to play hero was just an excuse. The idea you're honoring Batman's legacy was just an excuse!" Adrian said as he gestured around.

"An excuse for what?! Tell me!" Kate exploded.

"You tell me, Kate! You tell me." Adrian shouted. Kate got up on her feet, about to lunge at him but the shackles would not allow her to reach him as their eyes met. "You said to yourself that you wanted to continue where the Batman had left off. But that's not why you are going out at night as Batwoman, since we all know you suck as a hero. So, why?"

"Because… I like the thrill and wanted to prove myself." Kate whispered.

"What?" Adrian asked, smirking in satisfaction.

Kate took a breath and shouted at the top of her lungs. "BECAUSE I WAS KICKED OUT OF THE ACADEMY, I NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO ENJOY THE THRILL AND ADRENALINE AND PROVE MYSELF! THAT'S WHY I DO THIS! BUT I STILL SUCK!"

Adrian smirked as Kate laid down, beaten as he sat down. "How does it feel, knowing that I was able to see in you what you could not admit to yourself? You told yourself that you were honoring Batman but you just wanted to prove yourself, since you got kicked out of the army, due to your sexuality, your own father wouldn't recruit you into the Crows because he didn't want to lose you, so that's why you took on the cowl. To prove yourself. But still, you believing your sister could be reached, cost you your stepmother and the reason why you could not catch her later, is because you clearly suck as a hero."

Adrian then got up. "You know, I was wondering what would break first. If your spirit, or your body." He then grabbed Kate, lifted her up and slammed her back to his knee repeatedly until her back was broken, rendering her unable to move as Kate laid down, groaning in agony. "Consider this your punishment. Now you know how the Bat felt, when Bane broke him."

Adrian walked off as Kate laid down, unable to move.

**Author's Note:**

> And Adrian Chase, former Thawne rip-off, now the greatest hero of Arrowverse, saves the day again. * chuckles *
> 
> Honestly, Batwoman is lazily written at the expense of pushing political agenda and feminism and LGBT propaganda, even though it was leveled down in the second half of the show. One could partly get that Kate did not want to give up on Beth, who was Alice but even though Kate gave up on Alice after Alice killed Kate's stepmother and framed their father for it, the reason Kate can't catch her later is stupid writing, which makes Kate look like an idiot.
> 
> Well, I immensely enjoyed it and Adrian the hero has claimed his latest victim and saves the universe again. Quite frankly, Arrowverse is dead after COIE and end of Arrow. Leviathan is a worldwide threat, yet Kara doesn't call the JL to take it down. Freeland was invaded by a foreign country for a while, yet the JL didn't show up to help Black Lightning out. Also, Barry and Kara are best friends, yet they don't see each other that often, despite that they could very easily due to their powers, considering they live on the same Earth now.
> 
> In MCU, they always at least give a reason as to why the other heroes aren't helping out during the solo film of a hero, so it is shared universe, and stuff happening in one film has consequences in others, unlike Arrowverse shows and the franchise has definitely gone to crap after COIE, since frankly, the Earths merging into one seems pointless, even more, considering that in the post-Crisis timeline we got more bad than good.
> 
> That is evidently shown in The Flash, where Hartley had stayed a villain because of the Crisis changes, even though he was redeemed in 6x18. Plus, all the Wellses dead, except for Nash is stupid, since they and Jesse could have been brought back to life but no. Harry, Sherloque and other Wellses deserve better than ending up in the head of an inferior Wells. Pre-Crisis Nash wasn't that bad but him starting the Crisis by letting Anti-Monitor out left me sour on him but Post-Crisis Nash after learning his backstory felt more compelling and Thawne briefly possessing Nash felt amusing, but it's stupid that Thawne didn't show up in the Crisis, considering all that buildup in the past seasons and what's even more annoying that due to coronavirus, Season 6 ended up without the planned Thawne cliffhanger. The only reason I'm gonna watch Season 7 of The Flash is because of Thawne and Season 6 of Supergirl because of Lex, since quite frankly, the Arrowverse died with Arrow.
> 
> Any complaints, flames or defenses of Batwoman that I find weak, unreasonable or stupid are going to be ignored and deleted.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
